flyerspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Expectations(Rules)
On this wikia I want it to be peaceful. If there is a problem, please address me before you be rude I want everyone giving me Good ideas and AMAZIN reasons that I should change something (if yo a hater) Helping out and giving people advice (GOODADVICE PLZ) come to an admin or someone that knows how to deal with people problems If there is a rivalry, or problem. please just do the right thing, because I don't even know how to write rules. Don't swear to harshly, many users and veiwers are under age Don't get too Pg13, again under age peoples PEACE Some more detailed rules from Perilsflames100 Ok, I don't want to come off as "that strict admin", but I don't just walk right on by when it comes to rule breaking. So, read the rules follow them. If all three of my sisters can do that, so can you. General Rules (still from Perilsflames100) * Listen to the admins. Even if what they say sounds terrible, they are trying to do what's best. Don't listen if they tell you to cut your arm off, but don't question their judgment. They were given their postion for a reason. If you do mess up, just apologize and fix the mistake and don't do it again. We admins aren't here to pick on you or make you feel bad, we're doing what we feel we need to to keep this place awesome. * Do not vandalize I cannot stress this one enough. Please read the page. More often than not, the user will state "Please do not edit without permission." If you start editing people's pages destructively, you will immediately be banned. If a pages says “please don't edit!”, then please, don't edit it without permission from the creator. I understand that people make mistakes, so if it is a simple spelling mistake you were fixing, that is fine. I'm not that mean. * evil grin * *Don't be a jerk Unfortunately, this happens enough on other wikis that I need to put it here. It's not cool. Don't make fun of people, don't make inappropriate jokes, don't use offensive slurs, and don't be mean. It's a wiki. Use that brain of yours. * Keep everything PG-13 I'm not kidding around with this one. Keep in mind that some users on here are pretty young, so anything with adult content, excessive violence/gore, or strong profanity will not be tolerated. Characters can have mates and offspring, but no content you wouldn't want someone like your school principal or your grandmother to see. (mature content warnings must be applied to the more borderline pages). Report any offensive language or other mature-content infringements to an admin immediately, and they will take care of it. * Avoid making OP characters.  Avoid making overpowered or Mary/Gary-Sue characters. Yes, its so important I put it down twice. Characterized by being perfect; prodigies and geniuses - the best of the best; unprecedented skill with everything, a "Master of all trades"; loved by everyone; may have a tragic backstory that doesn't affect their character at all; they are often beautiful and they lack realistic flaws, or have flaws meant to be endearing. Although they may not have all of these traits, if a character is "overpowered", lacks weaknesses, or seems "perfect", they may be considered a 'Mary Sue'. I think the biggest problem with a Mary Sue... is the sheer lack of creativity and understanding. Whether decision a character makes, they should suffer consequences. A Mary Sue is ultimately someone who never suffers substantial. The creator simply throws together random traits to make their character "unique". Any death they come across, they can process it easily and never get affected. They can do anything they like. They can do no wrong. Whenever they get dumped, they don't mope around for weeks on end complaining about the heartache. When they get their right wing cut off, they just go straight to being perfect at walking. *No badge farming Seriously, this is really not cool. Putting pictures, articles, or categories in the wrong spot is called badge farming, and it is an awful way to get attention on the wiki. The point system and leader board is not to be abused; people actually did stuff to get on there. If you want to just cheat your way up and disregard everyone's hard work, don't. *No blackmailing, threatening, or anything else like that. In some cases, certain threats and such are illegal, and can be punishable not only by wiki staff, but by federal law. Everyone's human; don't try to be above anyone else, because you're not. * Excessive Swearing. I mean swearing that clearly isn't accidental. I'm aware that accidental swearing happens, so this would really only apply to when its very clearly intentional. The other exception would be like, brand new users, who simply aren't aware of some of our rules (This happens more than you might think). *No flaming *Control yourselves, people. If you can't control your anger, you're not gonna be making many friends; just be nice, that's all we ask. * Usernames with swears in them. I should note that this one just shouldn't happen anywhere. When users do this, a warning is most definitely not necessary. Normally, I would suggest a ban. Im not qite done, but my hands hurt from all the typing. Category:Rules Category:Please add to this Category:Catagories Category:Peace Category:For everyone Category:For Anything